1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to applying labels to a cable or conduit, and more particularly, to a system and apparatus for applying labels to a moving cable or conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable or conduit generally consists of one or more internal conductors and a sheath that envelopes the one or more internal conductors. Labels are then applied to the sheath of the cable or conduit to identify characteristics of the cable or conduit, for example, the type and size of the cable or conduit. In the current state of the art, various methods are used to apply specific colors to cable or conduit and/or conduit. One method is to apply an ink directly to an outer sheath of the cable or conduit by spraying, wiping, dripping, brushing, etc. However, colors applied by this method may not be easily removed and the method in which the ink is applied may not be easily managed as liquid or powder is used. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for applying colored labels to cable or conduit and/or conduit without the disadvantages of the existing methods.